


Joyeux Noël

by acerea16



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games), Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerea16/pseuds/acerea16
Summary: 补一个三年前的档，lofter不肯让我放出来肝了这么久总算赶在圣诞前写完了，最初的想法产生于很久之前想到的一个问题：如果大盾比医生提前退休怎么办，于是我决定把它放到圣诞贺文里。总之谢谢你们来看我的文字，新的一年请继续爱盾医。Shut up and ship Montagne x Doc !
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Gilles "Montagne" Touré, Julien "Rook" Nizan/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon
Kudos: 4





	Joyeux Noël

古斯塔夫不知道自己为什么要赶在平安夜前的一个下午匆匆前往莫奈美术馆，也许是刚下过雪的巴黎太冷了，而独自一人留在十六区的房子里显然不是明智的选择。街道上处处都是圣诞节的气氛，到处都是堆成山的鹅肝酱，生蚝和树干蛋糕，古斯塔夫下午出门的时候看到工人们忙着往福熙大道两边的树上挂上彩灯，经过他们的时候工人们友好地跟他打招呼：“嘿先生，Joyeux Noël ！想不到今年刚好就在平安夜下雪了，今年的圣诞节一定非比寻常！”  
古斯塔夫已经忘了自己有多少年没有像正常的市民一样过过圣诞节了。在过去十年里，每一年的圣诞节他都是跟着小队里的其他几个人在基地里度过。虽然鉴于部队里的特殊环境能做到的最多也就是买一棵圣诞树，他，吉尔斯，朱利安三个男人花费心思地布置半天，然后再让队里唯一的姑娘埃曼纽尔歪着头点评一番。每一年，埃曼纽尔都会皱着眉头，半开玩笑似的指着朱利安挂过装饰的地方说：“这个铃铛挂得简直太丑了，你是怎么想到把紫色的甜甜圈和绿色的塑料拐杖挂到一起的？”每当古斯塔夫看着埃曼纽尔和朱利安笑着斗嘴的时候，他都有一种奇怪的错觉，仿佛小队里的其他人才是真正意义上的他的亲人。他不认为这是一种有悖伦常的判断，毕竟那是每一次与他出生入死的同伴，必要的时候会把生命托付的人。这种感情显然超越了友情，但是古斯塔夫找不到什么更好的词来形容他们之间的关系。  
古斯塔夫踏着雪，走在前往莫奈美术馆的路上。飞舞的雪片粘在他竖起的风衣领上，落在他的脖子里，又被体温融化，弄得脖子凉凉的，古斯塔夫想起来他又忘记戴围巾了。忘了是多少年前的平安夜，他和吉尔斯争取到了一次难得的休假，也是在同样下着雪的巴黎街道，四处找卖波尔多产的红酒的酒馆，而他缩着脖子的样子被身旁的吉尔斯看到，不由分说地就把自己脖子上的围巾摘下来给他围上。  
“作为队长有体贴关心队员的义务，我可不希望我的队员在圣诞节前夕被冻出感冒。”  
而一转眼，他和吉尔斯竟然也已经六年没见了。  
他记得吉尔斯退役前他们过的最后一个圣诞节，埃曼纽尔忍住哭腔，笑着夸吉尔斯布置的圣诞树是她见过的最好看的，并要求等吉尔斯退役后下一个圣诞节一定要专门寄一棵圣诞树给她。朱利安难得少见的安静，默默地跟在吉尔斯身后，吉尔斯走到哪他跟到哪，像是舍不得父亲离开的男孩。而他自己躲在基地的厨房里，一遍又一遍地擦拭着已经光亮如新的餐具——他不敢去见吉尔斯，不知道自己能做什么，他只是想知道，如何在能在以后的日子里不再想他。  
然而今年，彩虹小队里过平安夜的成员又少了一位：古斯塔夫五个月前服役期满，终于正式退役了。  
他记得临走的时候，朱利安和埃曼纽尔早早地就来到了他的寝室，这间寝室原来是他和吉尔斯同住的，但是吉尔斯走了以后只剩下他一个人。埃曼纽尔把他送上了大巴，又在快开车前跑上来，给了古斯塔夫一个大大的拥抱，悄悄地对他说今年的平安夜她和朱利安要请半天假，一起去吉尔斯家过圣诞，到时候医生一定要去。  
古斯塔夫苦笑着答应，心想埃曼纽尔并不知道，他和吉尔斯已经将近三年没有联络了。  
吉尔斯刚离开后一段时间，他时不时还会收到几封吉尔斯的信，偶尔有时间也会回复一下，但是随着任务越来越忙，渐渐地他就很少给吉尔斯回信了，而吉尔斯那边的信也开始变少，从每周一封变成了每月一封，后来变成了半年一封，到最后整整一年过去，古斯塔夫再在圣诞树上挂上礼物时，才发觉已经一年没有收到吉尔斯的任何消息了。  
他很想念吉尔斯。  
有时候半夜里他会惊醒，恍惚中以为自己又看到了对面的床上睡着那个和山一样的身影。每当这个时候他的胸口就隐隐作痛，他知道那不过是旧伤的后遗症，和真的伤口比起来这点痛不值一提，但是他却泪流满面。  
吉尔斯走的时候没有带走他的床上用品，他说好歹不能让这张床空落落的，不然显得奇怪。自从吉尔斯走了以后，古斯塔夫每天都会认真地扫去他床上的灰尘，就仿佛吉尔斯还会在某一天回来，衣服上带着寒冷空气的味道，一屁股坐在柔软的床垫上一样。  
就好像他们还会在那张床上度过无数个缠绵的夜晚一样。  
不知不觉，吉尔斯已经走到了莫奈美术馆。现在是下午三点，美术馆门口人影寥寥。古斯塔夫试着推了推大门，发现已经上锁了。  
古斯塔夫心里不禁开始嘲笑自己，谁会在圣诞节前夕来美术馆呢，人们都回家过准备过平安夜了，只有他这个心里一团乱麻的人才会想到来这儿散心。  
懊丧地转身，抬头，古斯塔夫才看到美术馆门口的大街上坐着一个吉普赛女人，在一顶充满风情的帐篷底下，透过空中飞舞的雪花冲他微笑。  
“看守人急着回家，美术馆今天提前关门了。”帐篷里的吉普赛女人已经上了年纪，法语并不标准，声音却很动听。  
“虽然现在的你看起来不太走运，但是谁知道未来的运气会如何。过来吧，让我帮你看一看未知的旅程。”  
古斯塔夫犹豫了一下，思考着要不要继续在这里浪费时间，但是转念一想自己也没有其他地方可去，干脆让这个吉普赛人给他占卜一下，更何况他现在本来就被一个问题困扰着。  
“亲爱的，你有问题吗？在找寻着什么吗？让我帮你解开困惑吧。现在在心里重复你的问题。”  
古斯塔夫照做了。  
“抽一张牌，我来帮你解读。”  
吉普赛人从古斯塔夫手中接过牌，她的手指温暖柔软，充满了温柔的力量。  
“唔，很有趣。你看起来在逃避什么。”  
古斯塔夫不安地搓着手上的枪茧。  
“有一个问题迫使着你马上作出反应，但是你在刻意回避。”  
“你很期待，又很犹豫。”  
吉普赛人的目光缓缓从牌上移开，黑色的眼睛盯着古斯塔夫。  
“但是我看到了失去的东西会在今晚回来，如果你愿意去找，它会回到你身边。”  
古斯塔夫怔怔地盯着吉普赛女人头巾上的珠坠。  
“你也可以假装它的确丢了，让它消失在你的生活，但是后者的代价远比前者更大，也许你会终生为自己的决定而后悔。这就是我能告诉你的全部。”  
古斯塔夫点点头，准备伸手掏钱包。  
“不用，不用给钱。”吉普赛女人笑着说，“很高兴能在圣诞节前夕遇到你，我有预感，每个人都应该在平安夜那天得到幸福，祝你好运，Joyeux Noël ”  
如同鬼使神差一般，几个小时以后古斯塔夫就已经坐在了TGV高速列车上，他没有拿行李，没有任何准备，从吉普赛女人那里离开以后就直接用身上带的为数不多的现金买了去波尔多的火车票。  
吉尔斯望着巴黎的繁华在逐渐离他远去，一路上他看到了红灯区，看到了圣母院，看到了永不打烊的酒馆，看到了失意落魄的艺术家聚在街头。  
这就是巴黎，古斯塔夫想。  
巴黎有什么呢。  
有酒鬼，妓女，穷学生和艺术家，唯独没有你。  
门开的一瞬间古斯塔夫看到了埃曼纽尔脸上露出的表情：一双杏眼先是睁得老大，然后又像缓过神儿一般抱住古斯塔夫又亲又笑，与此同时还不忘冲着屋里大喊：“吉尔斯，朱利安！快来！你们绝对想不到谁来了——”  
在屋子里壁炉火光的映衬下，古斯塔夫终于看到了吉尔斯。  
他看到吉尔斯切干酪的手停了下来，望着门口，眼里满是惊讶和意外。  
即使六年没见，吉尔斯的身型依旧保持良好，肌肉被衬衫包裹出结实形状，一双蓝眼在蜡烛和壁炉照明的室内显得更加明亮。他盯着古斯塔夫看了足足有十几秒，直到朱利安先从桌旁跳起来跑向医生，他才如梦初醒般眨了下眼睛，接着露出微笑：“你来了。”  
没能再给古斯塔夫多说一句话的机会，埃曼纽尔和朱利安就已经架着古斯塔夫的胳膊把他往里带，不由分说地将他摁在了实木椅子上。古斯塔夫这才看到面前的桌子上早就摆满了丰盛的平安夜晚宴，当然还少不了法国人最爱喝的热红酒。  
“朱利安和我下午的时候就来了，我们提前开始准备，现在正好开始吃晚餐。”埃曼纽尔兴奋地说，“朱利安还担心这么晚了你还不来，我说别担心，古斯塔夫肯定会来的。”  
古斯塔夫心里涌上了一股愧疚感，事实上埃曼纽尔并不知道自己差一点就要让她失望了。  
埃曼纽尔举起倒得满满的红酒杯，火光印得她脸颊通红：  
“为古斯塔夫干杯！为彩虹小队干杯！”  
感谢上帝，埃曼纽尔这个活泼爱笑的姑娘为平安夜增添了太多快乐，古斯塔夫甚至没感受到和吉尔斯久别重逢的尴尬，第一杯红酒下肚以后他已经开始自然地和朱利安闲聊起来。他听说彩虹小队又招募了两名新成员加入GIGN小队，埃曼纽尔亲自挑选了一个和她一样爱好技术的女孩加入后勤技术部，而朱利安现在已经成为荣升训练新兵的指挥官……  
“我还是每次都会跟他们说，上一任指挥官是我当兵以来见过的最优秀的，是他教会了我如何做一名特种战士。”朱利安看着吉尔斯，神色认真。  
吉尔斯放下酒杯，笑着去揉朱利安的头发，看着这一切，古斯塔夫心里有点感慨，曾经那个血气方刚的少年，终于也要成为下一个传递经验的导师了。  
这个平安夜可以说是古斯塔夫过的最漫长的夜晚，有吃不完的新年蛋糕和甜点，还有埃曼纽尔大呼小叫着让朱利安模仿虎口脱险里的经典桥段，玩嗨了的朱利安提议让吉尔斯为大家献歌一曲，结果脑门上挨了不知从哪来的一记爆栗。在一片欢腾的气氛里，吉尔斯甚至笑了，古斯塔夫注意到，那是他从未在吉尔斯身上见到过的，舒心的笑容。  
等到所有人都吃饱了玩累了，埃曼纽尔和朱利安才恋恋不舍地告别——他们还要赶回去参加明天的任务。  
埃曼纽尔和朱利安离开后，屋子里顿时冷清了许多。客厅里的壁炉因为没有人加柴熄灭了，只有圣诞树上的彩灯还在发射着五颜六色热闹的光线。  
古斯塔夫默默地看着吉尔斯在厨房洗盘子，过了好久才开口：“我昨天收到了你的短信。”  
“我也是试着给你发的，这么久没联系。不知道你有没有换掉号码，”吉尔斯没有回头，“所以，退役之后到现在这五个月里你都去哪了？”  
古斯塔夫低下头，斜倚在厨房的门框上：“哪也没去，待在巴黎。”  
“你父母呢？”  
“他们去了挪威，再说我也不习惯和他们住在一起。”  
古斯塔夫盯着厨房地板上深褐色的花纹，他很好奇吉尔斯为什么不问他退役之后五个月都没有主动联系他的原因。  
“你一点都没变。”他听到吉尔斯说，“说实话，我挺高兴看到你一切都好的样子的，起码……我希望我们在队里的关系没有给你后来的生活产生困扰。”  
“为什么……”古斯塔夫听到自己的声音沙哑。  
“很多的，说不清道不明的因素。如果现在的我反省过去，我会说我没想到我会在部队里遇到你，没想到会那样草率地就和你确立了关系……这些我本应该意识到的。”  
“我每天长跑，跑的筋疲力尽，腿都抬不起来。运动能让我忘掉一些东西……比酒精健康。但是我还是会控制不住地想念部队里的人，没有来由的想，吃饭的时候，走在回家的路上，躺在床上的时候。”  
“……然而最想念的还是你，我试着用写信来缓解，但是我发现我几乎开始写就停不下，而且在等待你的回信那段时间我几乎焦急地无法正常生活。”  
古斯塔夫静静地听着，他听到自己心里的声音在说，是的，我也是这样的，从一开始，一直都是。  
“最后我妥协了，生活还是要继续，我也要开始适应没有你的日子。我也希望，你能适应得比我好……”  
吉尔斯关掉了水龙头，双手支在洗碗池的边缘。深呼吸道：“五个月前朱利安告诉我你退役了，从那个时候起，我就开始期待有一天会接到你的电话，或者短信，随便什么都好，但是我又希望你永远都不要再打电话给我，这样就能证明，你已经从过去走出来了，我也能完完全全、彻彻底底地开始新的生活。所以我试着在平安夜前一天给你发了条短信邀请你来，像是……一种测验……我也不知道这究竟是测验你还是测验我自己。”  
吉尔斯苦笑了一声。  
“然而当你出现在门口的那一瞬间我就明白了，根本不存在什么新生活的开始，除了你，没有其他的答案。”  
古斯塔夫听到吉尔斯的声音在颤抖，他哭了吗？古斯塔夫心想。而现在他的情绪也一样不稳定，尤其是当他发现吉尔斯所说的经历居然与他自己的一模一样。他听到一个声音脑海中响起：  
天啊，吉尔斯，我们这一切都到底是为了什么啊。  
他终于说出了憋在心里好久的话。  
“对不起，对不起吉尔斯，我应该早点打电话给你的。整整五个月我都在犹豫，就像你一样……我告诉自己在部队的那几年之所以会发生那样的事，是因为我们……我们都太寂寞了……可是当我退役以后才发现，根本不是这样，我一开始理解的就没有错。我爱你，一直以来都是这样，即使你退役了，离开了，再也没和我联系，我依然还爱着，但是我不明白为什么……有时候距离越近，就越难伸出手，吉尔斯……求你原谅我的懦弱……”  
当最后一个字说出口的时候，古斯塔夫突然感觉到了从未有过的轻松：一直以来压在他胸口的，让他喘不过气的感觉突然消失了，他听到脑海中有个声音在对他说：  
没错，就是这样，这才是一直以来你真正所想的，无论你再怎么欺骗自己，这份感情还是会在这里，因为它是真的。  
古斯塔夫盯着吉尔斯的后背，厨房里的灯盏散发出温柔的橘黄色，沿着吉尔斯宽阔的肌肉曲线流淌，勾勒出他的背影。当古斯塔夫在说这些话的时候，吉尔斯就站在那里没有动过，他在静静地听。  
有那么一瞬间古斯塔夫觉得，面前的那个身影仿佛是一座古希腊的雕塑，是卢浮宫里的马赛勒斯，是神话中的神诋，用洁白的大理石雕刻出了不朽的身躯。他们之间隔着一小段距离，但古斯塔夫却能真实地感受到在这具被柔软的衬衫布料包裹下的身体，他能看到吉尔斯的呼吸带来的身体的起伏，他甚至能听到一次次气流穿过鼻腔的声音。  
“我想，这就是答案了。”古斯塔夫听到自己的声音在说，他分不清到底是说给吉尔斯听的，还是说给自己，他刻意去回避的，自欺欺人的真相。  
后来的几秒之内到底发生了什么，古斯塔夫已经完全忘了，只记得吉尔斯在转身前的最后一秒那个沉默的背影，然后就是自己被突如其来的力量按在了身后的墙壁上。  
他还记得自己被压在吉尔斯和墙壁中间动弹不得，双臂悬在吉尔斯的脖子上，用尽了全部的力气仰起头和面前的人交换着一个粗暴而又深情的吻。  
即使是在冲动之下吉尔斯仍然没有忘记在他的力气使医生撞向墙壁时伸出手护住他的后脑。他想告诉他的爱人在等待的六年零五个月里，他曾经多少次按捺住了往部队写信的冲动，曾经多少次偷偷回到巴黎，在他们曾经一起聚会的酒吧一杯一杯地喝酒直到烂醉，在思念成疯的夜晚又是如何一边想象着古斯塔夫曾经给他带来的温度一边自渎……  
然而直到最后，他还是什么都没有说。无需更多言语，他现在只想给自己找一个情绪的出口，他想加倍地从古斯塔夫的身上索求更多，来填补这几年来的空白。  
从医生同样热烈的回应里吉尔斯解读出了同样的欲望。两人的舌头交缠着，争斗着，不断变换着角度，几乎没有留下任何喘息的时间。古斯塔夫尝到了爱人口中残留的热红酒的甜味，而在相拥紧抱的同时他又闻到了吉尔斯身上熟悉的皂角香，爱人的体温隔着薄薄的布料传递到他的身上，现在的古斯塔夫确实是感觉到自己终于又回到他的吉尔斯身边了，从前呆在盾后的那种安全感又再一次将他包围，只不过现在的他更加安心，这一次，再也没有什么能让他们分开。  
古斯塔夫的双手从吉尔斯的脖子上垂下，直接探进了他的衬衫下摆，滑进了吉尔斯背后的衬衫里。他意乱情迷地抚摸着吉尔斯的腰线，背肌，感受这紧实的肌肉是如何收找在脊椎的两侧。卸去了一切心理负担后，第一次，古斯塔夫开始陶醉于吉尔斯给他的性爱，他想趴在爱人的耳边告诉他他的肌肉线条有多么美，但是除了发出轻柔的呻吟却说不出一句话。吉尔斯托着古斯塔夫的醫部把他抱到了操作台上，他的双腿紧紧地夹在吉尔斯的腰的两侧。上衣已经不知什么时候被脱去，吉尔斯在一边吻他的同时一边用他长着茧的手抚摸着他胸前敏感的两点。古斯塔夫想伸手把面前的人的裤子解开，但是被吉尔斯在他朐前捣乱的双手打乱了节奏，根本没有精力照顾恼人的拉链，只能任由他的爱人把他褪倒了大腿上的裤子脱掉扔在地上。如果在平时，古斯塔夫一定会对这种有碍整洁的行为表示抗议，但是现在的他肯本无暇顾及这些，更何况吉尔斯的嘴唇现在已经一步步沿着侵略路线到达了他的小腹，马上就要抵达他已经完全抬起头的阴茎。古斯塔夫牵着爱人的手向他已经许久没有开拓过的后穴伸去，他觉得今天晚上喝过的所有酒都变成了液体燃料，推动着他一步一步地越过理智的边界。他听到吉尔斯在他耳边呢喃：“这不行，厨房里没有润滑剂，你会受伤的。”  
“不用.吉尔斯，求你了.现在就-..你-.操我-...”古斯塔夫呻吟着，几乎不能说出一个完整的句子，只能一边祈求着爱人一边将腿在他的腰上夹得更紧，两人的阴茎在一起交碰摩擦，流出的前液顺着柱身滴在操作台上。  
吉尔斯咬着牙坚持为医生做着扩张，他何尝不想更快地进入到他的身体，但是比起满足自己的欲望，他更想让这次的久别重逢进行的慢一些。仿佛是一场梦一般，他的双手一遍一遍地滑过古斯塔夫的肌肤，反复地确认着指间的温度，享受着医生抱着他，在他颈侧喘息的声音。当他开始在身下的人的身体里大力冲撞的时候，他甚至感觉不到医生抱着他后背的手掐疼了他，他的全部精力现在都集中在了古斯塔夫身上，他温暖的穴道，和他叫着自己的名字高潮时那微微泛红的眼眶。  
“Joyeux Noël，Gustave.”吉尔斯在古斯塔夫的额头落下一个吻。还沉浸在高潮之后的古斯塔夫没有回答，也没有睁开眼睛，只是将面前的吉尔斯搂的更紧。  
替古斯塔夫清理干净以后，吉尔斯轻轻地把他放在了卧室的床上。吉尔斯卧室的床是单人床，看来今天晚上他只能搂着古斯塔夫睡了。  
在灯熄灭的那一刹那，他听到裹在被子里的人发出了像小动物般的声音，像是在含糊不清的说着梦话，但听起来又似乎不是  
“Joyeux Noël, Giles--Je t'aime que toi."  
巴黎的雪还在下，所有的人都已经带着今天收到的爱意沉入梦乡。在回去的列车上埃曼纽尔靠着朱利安的肩膀睡着了。朱利安扭头看着她，觉得她沉睡的眼眸下隐藏着所有平安夜的星光  
而另一边，在波尔多被彩灯照亮的夜晚，古斯塔夫安静的蜷缩在吉尔斯的怀里，又想起了吉普赛女人对他说过的话：失去的会在今晚找回来，如果你愿意寻找的话。  
不知是哪里的教堂传来了圣诞颂歌的声音，歌颂这宁静的夜晚。 今年的平安夜，所有的人都很幸福。


End file.
